metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid (species)/Gallery
This article depicts a gallery of artwork of the Metroids. Concept Art ''Metroid File:MetroidTent.PNG|Metroid larva File:Samus artwork 7.png|Samus Aran and several alien creatures File:Metroidchibi.png|Metroid larva, Japanese ''Metroid guide File:Metroidchibi2.png|Metroid larva, Japanese Metroid guide File:Metroidcard.png|Tourian, Canadian Topps card File:Tourian cartoon.jpg|Tourian, Japanese guide Nintendo My Play a Tune Book.jpg|Samus Aran, Kraid, Ridley and Metroid larvae, Nintendo: My Play a Tune Book ''Kid Icarus'' File:Komayto.PNG|Komayto ''Captain N: The Game Master Captain N Metroid Storyboards.jpg|''GameBoy storyboards MetroidFront.JPG|Animation reference sheet MetroidBack.JPG|Animation reference sheet Heights.JPG|Height comparison with Kevin, Ridley, and Kraid ''Metroid II: Return of Samus File:Larva metroid.png|Metroid larva File:Alpha Metroid art.JPG|Alpha Metroid File:Gamma Metroid art.JPG|Gamma Metroid File:Zeta Metroid art.JPG|Zeta Metroid File:Omega Metroid art.JPG|Omega Metroid SSBU Spirits Queen Metroid.png|Queen Metroid File:MetroidEgg.jpg|Metroid Egg File:Samus and Metroids.jpg|Render M2 Samus vs Metroids and Drivel Print Cell.jpg|Print cell for magazines File:MSR RoS Gallery 002.png|Infant Metroid File:MSR RoS Gallery 003.png|Metroid larva File:MSR RoS Gallery 005.png|Alpha Metroid File:MSR RoS Gallery 004.png|Gamma Metroid File:MSR RoS Gallery 006.png|Zeta Metroid File:MSR RoS Gallery 007.png|Omega Metroid File:MSR RoS Gallery 008.png|Queen Metroid ''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters File:Komayto2.PNG|Komayto redesign ''Super Metroid File:Metroid4 07.jpg|Metroid larva File:Baby_Metroid_German.jpg|Lab, German ''Super Metroid guide File:Smguide_pg4.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Smguidepg5.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide File:Kraidsketch.PNG|Botwoon, Metaree, Kraid, Kago, Metroid larva, and Torizo ''Metroid Fusion File:Metroid4 07.jpg|Metroid larva File:Hueg official fusion suit artwork.jpg|Fusion Suit File:Fusion Suit art 2.jpg|Fusion Suit File:Fusion Suit art.jpg|Fusion Suit File:MF PowerGrip.jpg|Power Grip File:Metroid4 02 big.jpg|Fusion Suit File:MF Samus Ladder Pose.jpg|Ladder File:Fusion Suit.png|Fusion Suit File:Fusion Varia Suit.png|Varia Suit File:Fusion Gravity Suit2.png|Gravity Suit File:Metroid4 05.jpg|Biologic Space Laboratories research station File:SA-X 1.jpg|SA-X, Japanese guide Metroid Prime File:A-metroid.jpg|Tallon Metroid File:Holo metroid.jpg|Tallon Metroid hologram File:Hunter metroids.jpg|Hunter Metroids File:Metroidprime4.jpg|Metroid Prime File:Metroidprimenowatermark fixed.jpg|Metroid Prime File:Metroid prime rearview.jpg|Metroid Prime File:Metroid_Prime_Core_Essence.jpg|Metroid Prime core essence File:Prime Face Art.png|Metroid Prime's face File:01 ac25c894.png File:01 67791b31.png File:01 d28096d0.png|Dark Samus File:100ending.jpg|Dark Samus File:Fusionsuit helmet.png|Fusion Suit File:Fusionsuit cannon1.png|Fusion Suit Arm Cannon File:Fusionsuit cannon2.png|Fusion Suit Arm Cannon File:Fusionsuit concept1.png|Fusion Suit File:Fusionsuit marumari.png|Fusion Suit Morph Ball File:Metroid Render Gene Kohler.png|Tallon Metroid, Gene Kohler render File:Metroid Android Jones art.png|Tallon Metroid, ''Nintendo GameCube Preview Disc File:Metroid and Gold art.png|Tallon Metroid and hologram ''Metroid: Zero Mission File:MZM Metroid.jpg|Metroid larva Metroid Prime Pinball File:Metroid Pinball.jpg|Tallon Metroid Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Ais4.png|Humetroid Corrupted_trooper1.png|Humetroid File:ITMetroid1.png|Infant Tallon Metroid File:Darkmetroid.jpg|Dark Tallon Metroid File:DS concept1.png|Dark Samus File:DS final.png|Dark Samus File:DS concept2.png|Dark Samus File:DS concept5.png|Dark Samus File:DS concept3.png|Dark Samus File:DarkSamus morphball.png|Dark Samus' Morph Ball File:DkSam concept back.png|Dark Samus File:DkSam concept front.png|Dark Samus File:DkSam concept skeleton.png|Dark Samus File:DarkSamus pose1.png|Dark Samus File:Metroid watercolor2.png|Metroid larva File:DS concept4.png|Dark Samus File:Samus v DarkSamus.png|Samus Aran and Dark Samus Metroid Prime 3: Corruption File:Possible Leviathan.jpg|Possible Leviathan File:Dark Samus MP3.jpg|Dark Samus File:Dark sam2.jpg|Dark Samus File:Dark_sam_front_backw.jpg|Dark Samus File:Darksamus.png|Dark Samus File:Scenes.png|Possibly Phaaze File:DannyRichardson Metroid.jpg|Danny Richardson File:Bn2VT.jpg|Danny Richardson File:Frk97.jpg|Danny Richardson File:MBjWj.jpg|Danny Richardson File:Omega_troid.jpg|Danny Richardson Sammy-hall-metroidicon.jpg|Sammy Hall Sammy-hall-maru-mari.jpg|Sammy Hall Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Assist15 080206 art1.jpg|Metroid larva Metroid Prime Trilogy File:Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy poster ''Metroid: Other M File:Room_MW.jpg|Room MW, Gallery Mode File:Metroid_Other_M_Metroid_Art_94.jpg|Metroid larva, Metroid Eggs, and Infant Metroids, Gallery Mode File:Queenie.jpg|Queen Metroid, Gallery Mode File:Queen_Metroid_art.jpg|Queen Metroid, ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' File:218-AKDP.jpg|Komayto File:260-AKDP.jpg|Cellular Komayto ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' File:MSR Larva Metroid artwork.png|Metroid larva File:MSR Alpha Metroid artwork.jpg|Alpha Metroid File:MSR Gamma Metroid artwork.jpg|Gamma Metroid File:MSR Zeta Metroid artwork.jpg|Zeta Metroid MSR Omega Metroid artwork.png|Omega Metroid File:Metroid Samus Returns Queen Metroid concept art.png|Queen Metroid File:MSR baby artwork.jpg|Baby File:Samus vs Alpha Metroid in MSR.jpg|Beam Burst used on an Alpha Metroid File:Samus vs Zeta Metroid in MSR.png|Melee Counter used on a Zeta Metroid File:MSR Metroids (site).png|Infant Metroid, Alpha Metroid, and Gamma Metroid MSR Art Gallery 000.png|Alpha Metroid MSR Art Gallery 001.png|Gamma Metroid MSR Art Gallery 027.png|Gamma Metroid's hatch MSR Art Gallery 002.png|Metroid larva MSR Art Gallery 003.png|Omega Metroid MSR Art Gallery 004.png|Queen Metroid MSR Art Gallery 007.png|Zeta Metroid MSR Art Gallery 013.png|Samus Aran and baby MSR Art Gallery 015.png|Fusion Suit and Morph Ball MSR Art Gallery 026.png|Metroid Egg MSR Art Gallery 031.png|Queen Metroid's Pull Block Category:Galleries